Custom:Custom: Dragons: Mi Amore Wing/Gotham City Breakout
DC Comics |Title = Dragons: Mi Amore Wing/Gotham City Breakout |Writer = John Tellegen |Director = Greg Rankin |Producers = LEGO Warner Brothers DC Comics |Date = March 14, 2017 |Transcript = Dragons: Mi Amore Wing/Gotham City Breakout |Image = LegoDCJL_Gotham_City_Breakout.jpg }} Dragons: Mi Amore Wing/Gotham City Breakout is a movie special from Dragons: Race to the Edge and LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout. Overview An announcement leads Astrid to question her relationship with her boyfriend Hiccup. The Riders discover an Armorwing that has a Dragon Eye lens welded to its body. Meanwhile in Gotham City, Superman is patrolling Gotham City while Batman is away on vacation, when the Joker tricks the Man of Steel into releasing criminals from Arkham Asylum after ignoring Robin’s warning, Superman calls on Cyborg and Wonder Woman for help. While the Bat’s are away, The Joker will play! Plot At the beginning of the film Superman is looking for The Joker (who has escaped from Arkham Asylum) while Batman is away on vacation. Robin (who’s still at the Batcave) calls the Man of Steel if he has found Joker yet. Superman tells him that Gotham is dark and gritty, while Metropolis is the perfect place to pick out the criminals because Metropolis is clean and white. Then Superman hears Joker’s maniacal laugh, finally spotting the criminal for the first time in Gotham City. Robin warns Superman that Joker is one of Batman’s trickiest foes. But Superman ignores Robin’s warning and sets off to send the Joker back at Arkham. Meanwhile at Dragon’s Edge, the gang are questioning what they're gonna do with all the scrap metal on the Edge. They decide to give to leave the scrap metal to the Armorwing,where it is much more useful, but it got postponed because two sudden characters showed up and gave the riders some unexpected news. Mala and Dagur announce that they're getting married which surprises the gang, especially Hiccup and Astrid. They a ton of affection towards each other and Snotlout questions Hiccup and Astrid on why they don’t act like that. Hiccup claims that they have a different kind of relationship, built on years of friendship, though Astrid seems to take the comment more to heart. Back in Gotham City, Joker and Spoony (which he drew a face on a spoon he stolen from the Arkham kitchen) are happy that Batman’s away on vacation. Then the villain realized Superman is watching over Gotham City and refuses to go back to Arkham Asylum. Superman says he has superpowers, when Joker heard the Man of Steel, he tricks Superman into releasing Harley Quinn, Penguin, Scarecrow and Poison Ivy from Arkham Asylum, the Joker congratulates Spoony and gets away. Superman is about to get him but approaches a dynamite which explodes, ruining his hair, causing the Man of Steel to say “I’m starting to see why the Bat-bunch wanted that vacation.” Meanwhile in her hut, Astrid is laying on her bed and she notices her betrothal necklace hanging from her bed and she puts it on. When Hiccup arrives, she tries to grab his attention to see if he notices it, but he just asks her if she wants to deliver scrap metal to the Armorwing. She’s disappointed by his response but agrees to go anyway. Meanwhile at the Hall of Justice, Cyborg receives a call from Superman. Cyborg suspicious that Gotham is in chaos. Superman responds that the young Leaguer wants to hangout, but his lie is ruined when Cyborg realises Superman has released all the criminals from Arkham Asylum, and decides to help. Cyborg asks if Wonder Woman (who is drinking coffee) can help, but Superman refuses and lets Cyborg help him out. and Cyborg says they’ll be a great team. Superman agrees with just like Batman and Robin, then Superman hangs up with a happy Cyborg saying “Just like Batman and Robin.” While at the island, Dagur claims he can’t stand being away from Mala since she stayed on the edge with the twins to plan the wedding. Astrid starts to walk away, annoyed. Hiccup notices and asks her if everything is okay. Before she can answer Dagur asks Hiccup to be his best man at the wedding, but when Hiccup seems taken-aback Dagur demands him to say yes. Astrid is again annoyed, especially when Snotlout says, “Hiccup hasn’t even picked his best man". When the Armorwing arrives and takes the metal, Astrid ,again, tries to get Hiccup to notice the necklace, but instead he notices a dragon eye lens on the Armorwing. Astrid then is very sarcastic on how it is so obvious that Hiccup would notice the dragon eye lens, because it's much more important and it's a dragon. Hiccup is about to tame the dragon, but the Flyers blast the Viking, Toothless saves his best friend. The Dragon Flyers retreat to report Krogan about the dragon eye lens on the Armorwing. Hiccup tells the gang that they have to get the lens off of the dragon before the Flyers come back. Back at Gotham, it was complete chaos, Cyborg arrives at Gotham City copying Robin’s word “Holy” which confuses Superman. Then Superman realises that Cyborg is wearing a cape just like Robin. When the two Leaguers arrived at Gotham bank, Superman uses his X-ray vision to find Poison Ivy, then Cyborg and Superman attempt to stop The female criminal but are beaten back by one of her Carnivorous Plants. When Superman says “This maybe more difficult than I thought”, Cyborg questions with “Wonder Woman?” and Superman responds with “Ok, call Wonder Woman.” Back on the island, Hiccup notices Astrid walking all weird and goes up to her again and asks her if there’s anything she wants to talk about. Astrid responds, “If you don’t already know what it is I’m not telling you.” Hiccup then claims that he can’t help her if she doesn’t tell him what’s wrong. She turns around frustrated and tells Hiccup that she’s been wearing her betrothal necklace all day and he didn’t even notice. To Hiccup’s surprise he starts to stutter and says it looks great on her which annoys Astrid again. He then claims that just because he didn’t notice it right away doesn’t mean he doesn’t care, and that when it comes to accessories he’s not the noticing type. Astrid then points out that he clearly had no problem with noticing the dragon eye lens. She then claims that she feels invisible to him, and that Dagur and Mala only have known each other for a couple of months and they can’t stand to be apart, and that she and Hiccup have known each other their whole lives and she has never felt further away from him. She takes off her necklace and gives it back to him. Just then, the Armorwing appears. While at Gotham, Superman and Cyborg are coated with Poison Ivy’s plant pheromones. Wonder Woman arrives, but is coated with pheromones also and Poison Ivy responds with “We overheard Cyborg’s pathetic call for your help, we’ve been waiting for you. Now the real fun begins!” By the time the effect wears off, Superman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg have been taken to Joker’s Funhouse where all the escaped villains are present. When Superman say something he’s not falling for any of Joker’s tricks, the clown prince of crime responds with “Did somebody say falling?” He slides down and hits the ground with his hammer, causing the High Striker to launch Superman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg into the shark tank, the Leaguers (excluding Wonder Woman who used her emergency stop) fell in the shark tank all wet. Superman gets out of the tank and faces The Penguin. All of a sudden, a fish just flew right in Superman’s face, which Penguin fires from the cannon. Superman gets hit by more fish and says “I hate Gotham City! Its criminals are so weird!” Cyborg defeats the Robo-penguins, and decides to pluck the Penguin. Then all of a sudden, Scarecrow’s biplane flew over Cyborg. And the Penguin responds “Unlike real penguins, this one can’t fly!” Then Penguin lands on Scarecrow’s biplane and responds to The Scarecrow with “Scarecrow! Hit ‘em with your Fear Gas!” Allowing the Scarecrow to douse Superman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg with his Fear Gas. As the three Leaguers looked down, they realised how high they are and they fall onto The Deadly Duckies. Penguin makes his Deadly Duckies Ferris wheel spin fast enough, launching the three scared heroes onto Poison Ivy’s Carnivorous Fall. Superman is being chased by a Robo-clown, Wonder Woman is getting poked by Joker and Harley Quinn‘s pitchforks and Cyborg is hung upside down. Then Harley Quinn torments them with her Wheels of Fire by driving above flaming trash cans causing the Leaguers to freak out, then Superman and Wonder Woman are paralyzed by the laughing mirrors while Cyborg is being chased by one of Joker’s Robo-clowns. Then Superman is placed in a mine cart much to his terrified dismay (Joker shoves Spoony in front of the three cowering heroes and mocks them with a buckle up joke). Lastly Superman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg are running away from three Robo-clowns. With Robin watching them on the Bat computer, he sets off to rescue the three Justice Leaguers from the criminals. Then Superman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg are in a cauldron filled with molten Kryptonite, while the criminals start dancing celebrating their victory over the three heroes. Meanwhile, the Riders try to find a way to get the dragon eye lens off the Armorwing before Johann, Viggo and Krogan hunt it down until they got their hands on the lens. Then the Armorwing fled forcing the Riders to go after it, but ran into Krogan and his Flyers. Krogan noticed the lens on the Armorwing, and blasts it, injuring the dragon and causing the gang to fallback and protect the Armorwing. Back at Joker’s Funhouse, Robin arrives and shuts down the Hot tub of horrors. Then he uses the Batcycle to lift the cauldron, saving Superman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg from being boiled away into vapours. Superman,Wonder Woman and Cyborg fallback to recover after their Gotham style daymare. Superman feels guilty that Batman loaded him a perfectly good City but he broke it while Batman’s away. Robin says that he’s going to help them giving them a speech, “Just because some of our criminals don’t have superpowers, doesn’t mean they’re not super dangerous. They’re unpredictable diabolical dangerous villains! And there’s only one way to stop them.” Superman questions “What way is that?” Robin answers the question with “The Bat-Way!” Meanwhile on the island after falling back, The gang hides in a cave and asks Hiccup what they're going to do. He doesn’t respond, but he looks over at Astrid, realizing he can’t do anything without her. She walks over to him and grabs his hand and says, “I’m with you.” To which Hiccup responds, “I know” and suddenly comes up with a plan. As they're fighting off the Flyers, Hiccup leaves Fishlegs and Snotlout in charge of carrying the Armorwing as Hiccup and Astrid take out the Flyers together. Dagur is then attacked by Krogan, and Hiccup drops the lens in the water and tells Krogan if he wants it to go get it, and Krogan gets the dragon eye lens. Hiccup claims that he didn’t want to, but saving the Armorwing was more important to him, then the gang return to Dragon’s Edge with an injured Armorwing. Back at Gotham, Scarecrow is defeated by Robin’s Batarang, then Cyborg uses his arm as a makeshift Batarang to defeat Penguin, making his first criminal defeated in Gotham City and Wonder Woman uses her lasso as an icon from the Bat-signal and Batman’s old costume to defeat Poison Ivy and the villains are put back in Arkham Asylum. Joker and Harley Quinn have managed to tie Commissioner James Gordon to the Bat-Signal and Joker heard Superman knocking on the door. Superman responds “Knock Knock!”, Joker replies “Who’s there?”, Superman states, “Ima”, Joker questions with “Ima who?” Superman punches the door knocking Joker right into the Man of Steel. Superman finishes with “Ima sent you back to Arkham where you belong Joker!” Cyborg unties Commissioner Gordon and Wonder Woman captures Harley Quinn with her lasso. Joker responds “Knocked out by a Knock Knock joke, from the Big Blue Bore Scout!” in defeat. Then realizes Spoony is near Robin who replies to the Joker with “Spoony won’t be joining you back at Arkham Joker, hope you enjoy eating the Asylum oatmeal. With your hands!” Joker grumbles and blows a raspberry at Robin in defeat, then Joker and Harley Quinn are locked up in Arkham Asylum for good. Back at the Batcave, The Justice League and Teen Titans discuss not to mention any of the events that happened while Batman was gone. When Batman, Batgirl and Nightwing do return, Superman confesses. To his surprise, Batman actually congratulates him, Wonder Woman, Cyborg and Robin for putting them back in Arkham. Back at the Edge, as the gang, Mala, and Dagur talk more about the wedding (Tuffnut and Ruffnut thought Mala was going to kill Dagur after the ceremony, much to the Gang’s confusion), Hiccup grabs Astrid’s hand and pulls her aside. She tells him to not say anything because she was just being silly. Hiccup knows that she wasn’t and apologizes for not noticing the necklace right away, but claims it wasn’t about that. He says that he’s been taking her for granted and he finally realized it. He claims that he couldn’t have done the edge and the dragon riders without her, and that she’s always been there for him, and he always wants to be there for her. He then states, “I love you Astrid Hofferson. With everything that I have. And I always will.” This causes Astrid to smile and blush really hard. She says that she knows that Hiccup loves her, and claims that they don’t have to be like Mala and Dagur. Hiccup then cuts her off and kisses her, to Astrid’s surprise. They share the most amazingly and beautiful passionate kiss, and look at each other affectionately. When party music starts playing (much to Hiccup and Astrid’s confusion), the scene cuts back to the Batcave, Superman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Batgirl, Nightwing, Robin Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire are goofing off, causing Batman to clear his throat at the heroes, who then smiled at him. A year and two months later in Metropolis, Cole, Jay, Nya, Kai, Zane and Lloyd woke up realizing that they’re not in Ninjago anymore, Jay asks them if where they are. Kai spotted a Billboard saying, “Metropolis: Home of Superman.” Then Lloyd realizes that they’re on their new home world, Planet Earth. Cast Dragon Rider Characters * Jay Baruchel, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III - The sophisticated and brilliant teenage Viking who trained dragons. His best friend and Dragon is Toothless, a Night Fury. * America Ferrera, Astrid Hofferson - A strong independent woman, who rides her Dragon Stormfly, a Deadly Nadder. She’s also Hiccup’s girlfriend. * Zack Pearlman, Snotlout Jorgenson - He rides his Dragon Hookfang, a Monstrous Nightmare. * Christopher Mint—Plasse, Fishlegs Ingerman - A viking bookworm who rides his Dragon Meatlug, a Gronckle. * T.J. Miller, Tuffnut Thorston - The one of the quarrelsome fraternal twins who share one of the heads of a Hideous Zippleback named Belch. * Andree Vermeulen, Ruffnut Thorston - The one of the quarrelsome twins who share one of the heads of a Hideous Zippleback named Barf Barf. * David Faustino, Dagur The Deranged - A chief of Berserker Island and an ally of the Dragon Riders. He’s also Hiccup and Heather’s brother. He rides Strykey, a Triple Stryke. * Adelaide Kane, Mala - Queen of the Defenders of the Wing and an ally of the Dragon Riders. She’s Dagur’s future wife after he finished three king trials. Dragon Riders’ Enemies * Hakeem Kae-Kazim - Krogan Mentioned * Johann * Grimborn Viggo Grimborn Dragon Characters * Toothless * Stormfly * Meatlug * Hookfang * Barf and Belch * Sleuther * Bandit * Krogan’s Singetail Dragons * Night Fury * Deadly Nadder * Gronckle *Nightmare * Hideous Zippleback * Triple Stryke * Armorwing * Singetail LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes Characters * Nolan North, Superman - A member of the Justice League and the Man of Steel. He watches over Gotham City while Batman is away on vacation. * Scott Menville, Robin - The leader of the Teen Titans and one of Batman’s sidekicks. In the end, he helps the Justice League defeat the criminals while Batman is away on vacation as a birthday present. * Jason Spisak, The Joker - One of Batman’s archenemies who uses a spoon to escape and trick Superman into releasing the villains from Arkham Asylum. He uses his mocking voice for his spoon called Spoony. * Tara Strong, Harley Quinn - One of Batman’s archenemies who has a crush on Joker and calls him, Mr. J. She tortures her victims with her Wheels of Fire. ** Raven - A sorceress of Azarath and a member of the Teen Titans. * John DiMaggio, Scarecrow - One of Batman’s archenemies who uses Fear Gas. * Tom Kenny, Penguin - One of Batman’s archenemies who uses his Robo-Penguin for his heists. He tortures his victims with his Deadly Duckies ride. * Vanessa Marshall, Poison Ivy - One of Batman’s archenemies who controls plants. She tortures her victims with her Carnivorous Fall ride. * Khary Payton, Cyborg - A Teen Titan and member of the Justice League. * Grey Griffin, Wonder Woman - An Amazon warrior and a member of the Justice League. * Troy Baker, Batman - The Dark Knight, protector of Gotham City and a member of the Justice League. He’s loaned Gotham City to Superman while he’s away on vacation on his birthday. * Sarah Hyland, Batgirl - One of Batman’s sidekicks who let Batman agree to go on vacation. * Will Friedle, Nightwing - A former Boy Wonder and one of Batman’s sidekicks who let Batman agree to go on vacation. * Greg Cipes, Beast Boy - A member of the Teen Titans. He is Cyborg’s best friend. * Hynden Walch, Starfire - A member of the Teen Titans. She was born on her home planet is called Tamaran, before arriving on Earth and joining the Teen Titans. LEGO Ninjago Characters * Vincent Tong, Kai Smith - A Ninja who is a Master of Fire. He’s the son of his parents, Ray and Maya who are Elemental Masters of Fire and Water. He is Nya’s older brother, who is a year younger than him. * Kelly Metzger, Nya Smith - A Ninja who is a Master of Water. She’s the daughter of her parents, Ray and Maya who are Elemental Masters of Fire and Water. She is Kai’s younger sister, who is a year older than her. She is Jay’s girlfriend. * Michael Adamthwaite, Jay Gordon - A Ninja who is a Master of Lightning. He is a son of his real parents Cliff Gordon who is a famous movie actor, and Jennifer Gordon, who is an Elemental Master of Lightning. When he was stranded in the realm of Oni and Dragons, his adoptive parents Ed and Edna have been killed by the Sons of Garmadon. He is Cole’s best friend, who is a Master of Earth. He is Nya’s boyfriend, who is a Master of Water. He wears a dark blue eye patch on his left eye. * Kirby Morrow, Cole Hence - A Ninja who is a Master of Earth. He has been turned into a ghost again, after defeating the Sons of Garmadon, and restoring Garmadon from the evil Oni blood. He is Jay’s best friend. * Brent Miller, Zane Julien - A Nindroid who is a Master of Ice. He rebuilt himself to become the Titanium Ninja after sacrificing himself to save Ninjago. * Sam Vincent, Lloyd Garmadon - A Ninja who is the first Master of Energy and a Master of Spinjitzu. When he was young, he tried to be evil, like his father Garmadon. After betraying the Serpentine, he joined the Ninjas and became the Green Ninja. After using the Tomorrow Tea to defeat the Grundle, he aged from a child to a teenager. He is the leader of his team. Transcript (Gotham City Nighttime) (Superman is flying while looking for Joker who has escaped from Arkham Asylum again) 'Superman: '''Joker, Joker, Joker. (Singsong) Where is the Joker? ''(Superman’s cellphone starts ringing and he takes the call) 'Superman: '''Superman’s cellphone. Superman speaking, how can I help you? '''Robin: '''It’s Robin. '''Superman: '''Hi Robin! ''that he’s not in bed Wait. Isn’t it your bedtime? (Robin brushes his teeth and spits out toothpaste) 'Robin: '''Working on it. Have you found the Joker yet? '''Superman: '''It’s not easy. It’s so. Dark and. Gritty. Here in Gotham. Metropolis is all clean and white. It’s easier to pick out the criminals. (Superman looks at a tall building and sees Joker who is laughing maniacally) '''Superman: '''Bingo! There he is! I’ll have him locked up in no time! '''Robin: 'serious Be careful, Superman. The Joker is one of Batman’s trickiest foes. 'Superman: 'chuckles Yes, I’m sure a non-powered foe can be a challenge for a non-powered hero. Gotta go! Bad guy to catch! (Superman puts his cellphone in his pocket and sets off to stop the Joker) (Meanwhile back at the Edge) 'Tuffnut: '''A little to the left. Little bit more. Little bit-- No, no, no, no, no, no, no. No, now we got to go back right. Let's get-- Let's head back to the right! '''Ruffnut: '''Failure is not an option. The entire known world is counting on us! '''Hiccup: '''So does everything have to be a game with them or...? '''Snotlout: '''They share a pea brain, Hiccup, and peas are really small to start with. yells ''(Snotlout avoids the scrap metal before the twins dropped it on top of him) 'Ruffnut: '''Nailed it! ''(Tuffnut and Ruffnut high five each other) 'Hiccup: '''Okay, look come on down, you two. We have to decide what to do with all this scrap metal. '''Snotlout: '''Throw it in the water with those Nuts (points at the Thorston Twins). '''Fishlegs: '''And pollute the ocean? Uh-uh. Not on my watch. '''Tuffnut: '''If only there was a way, some-- some way that this metal, this very metal here could benefit all of dragon-kind. '''Ruffnut: '''Yeah, like if there was a dragon that could somehow reuse all this junk. '''Hiccup/Fishlegs: '''Armorwing! '''Snotlout: '''The Armorwing? That thief? '''Tuffnut: '''This great deed shall be known forevermore as... re... doing the thing. '''Ruffnut: '''Yeah, We'll figure it out, bro. '''Tuffnut: '''Re-figure it out, bro. ''(Mala and Dagur Arrive on Sleuther) 'Dagur: '''Hiccup! '''Hiccup: '''Dagur. Mala. A-arrow? '''Fishlegs: '''Are you guys okay? '''Dagur: '''Never better! Why do you ask? '''Fishlegs: '''You have an arrow sticking out of your... Nothing. '''Mala: '''We have a very important announcement, Hiccup Haddock. '''Dagur: '''I just finished the Defenders of the Wing King Trials. Nailed it! '''Mala: '''We are getting married. '''Dagur: '''Yes, we are. '''Mala: '''I'm over the moon! '''Snotlout: '''Huh?! '''Fishlegs: '''Oh-ho-hoo! '''Dagur: '''Now, if, uh, someone could fix this before the ceremony, I would greatly appreciate it. Don't want to scare the new in-laws. chuckles '''Hiccup: 'nervously In-laws sighs (Back at the clubhouse) 'Dagur: 'Giggling Eskimo. 'Mala: '''Mm, butterfly. '''Dagur: '''Beard tickles. '''Snotlout: 'gags 'Mala: '''You are the Dagur in my heart and the king of my kingdom. ''(Sleuther covers his eyes while Toothless gags) 'Dagur: '''And you are my Queen Mala-poo. Poopy, poop-- '''Astrid: '''Uh... Hiccup? '''Hiccup: '''They did seem to get along after the Twins' whole mediation thing, but... ugh. '''Fishlegs: '''Marriage? Wait, w-when? How? '''Dagur: '''Let me set the scene, Fishy. One day, I was sitting pondering this one little spot of fat that I just can't seem to get rid of no matter how many crunches I do. Then it just-- It hit me, Fishy. '''Mala: '''Or more specifically, I hit him. '''Dagur: '''Ah, it was love at first fight. Hit me again. '''Mala: '''Oh, no, no. '''Dagur: '''Go on, hit me again. '''Mala: '''Dagur. '''Dagur: '''Hit me again. Hit me again. '''Mala: '''Now's not the time. '''Ruffnut: '''Hey, lovebirds. Know what you're gonna need? You need someone to plan the wedding. '''Tuffnut: '''We offer our services to the rightful king and queen. It will be the grandest event the known world has ever known. That which it cannot know, it will not, but this, the known world, will know what it is. '''Ruffnut: '''Uh-huh. '''Mala: '''You've done this before? '''Ruffnut: '''Never. Not even a kid's birthday party. Not worried about it though. It's gonna be awesome, 'cause we're the best in the biz. '''Dagur: '''Don't focus on those Nuts, my queen. Your boo is yearning for your affection, '''Snotlout: 'gags Would it be insulting if I barfed everywhere? 'Fishlegs: '''Well, I think it's kind of sweet. Proof that true love knows no bounds. at Hiccup and Astrid Right, guys? '''Snotlout: '''Hey, how come you guys never use sappy names or rub your beards on each other? '''Hiccup: '''Uh, because we don't have beards, Snotlout. '''Snotlout: '''Drop the act. It's obvious what true love really looks like. to Mala and Dagur '''Hiccup: '''O-okay, look, Astrid and I have a different kind of relationship, built on years of friendship. '''Astrid: '''Right. Yeah, um, years of friendship. ''(Scene changes to Gotham City) 'Joker: '''Oh, Spoony, isn’t it wonderful? With Batsy gone, all of Gotham I said our own funhouse! ''(Superman appears behind Joker who looks behind) 'Superman: '''There’s nothing fun about crime, Joker! '''Joker: 'gasps Look, Spoony! Batsy decided to leave Little Boy Blue to watch the house while he’s away. voice This is gonna be fun! laughs 'Superman: '''Uh, yes, well, the only fun you and your, uh, throat spoon, will be having is back at your cell in Arkham. '''Joker: 'voice No! You’ll never take us back there! Spoony will never allow it! 'Superman: '''Give up now, Joker. I have, superpowers? And all you have is a... a spoon. ''(Joker realizes that Superman has superpowers, so he has an idea) 'Joker: 'voice Superpowers? Like what? voice Can you grow money from trees? 'Superman: '''Well, uh, no. '''Joker: 'voice Can you make dogs invisible? 'Superman: 'Annoyed Spoony, that’s not even a real superpower. 'Joker: 'voice Perhaps a demonstration for Spoony? 'Superman: '''Well, I can shoot super hot beams from my eyes with super-accuracy. '''Joker: 'voice Oh really? Prove it, you big goof! (Superman uses his heat vision on him, but Joker uses Spoony to deflect the laser, breaking the walls of Arkham Asylum, Harley Quinn, Penguin, Poison Ivy and Scarecrow realizes that they’re free and ran off to cause chaos in Gotham City while laughing maniacally, Robin sees it on the Batcomputer) 'Robin: 'Sighs 'Superman: '''Whoops! '''Joker: 'voice Oh, well done, Spoony. voice Thanks. Super-Sucker! (Joker runs off to cause mayhem in Gotham City) 'Superman: '(sighs) Batman will not be happy about this. (Superman chases Joker, but finds a dynamite stick) 'Superman: '''Alright, Joker, you may have tricked me once! Or twice. ''(The dynamite blows up ruining Superman’s hair and covering him in smoke) (Superman fixes his hair properly) 'Superman: '''I’m starting to see why the Bat-bunch wanted that vacation. ''(Scene changes to Astrid laying in her bed) puts on her Betrothal Gift Necklace. And runs down to her door when she hears someone knocking 'Tuffnut: '''You, uh-- You want the yak or the fish? '''Astrid: '''Huh? What? '''Ruffnut: '''For the royal wedding. '''Tuffnut: '''It's important to have an accurate count before we... whispers kill all the yaks and fish, all the fish. Voice Hey, nice necklace, A. '''Astrid: '''Uh, thanks. Please tell me it's not that disgusting salt-encrusted sea bass. Ugh. '''Tuffnut: '''How would you like your yak cooked? '''Ruffnut: '''I knew we should've offered a meatless option. ''(Hiccup and Toothless land in front of Astrid) 'Hiccup: '''Hey, so can you believe this wedding deal? I mean, I've never seen Dagur so passionate about anything. Well, except maybe killing me. '''Astrid: '''Yeah. they can't seem to take their eyes off each other. '''Hiccup: 'chuckles Yeah, no kidding. So want to deliver some scrap metal? 'Astrid: '''Yeah, sure. Let's go. ''(Scene changes to the Hall of Justice) (Cyborg is walking to the very special table while holding a pepperoni pizza in his hands) 'Cyborg: '(whistles) Come to me, my yummy piece of pepperoni. (Cyborg answers the call from Superman) 'Superman: '(nervous) Hey, there... Uh, Cyborg. 'Cyborg: '''Wow! Superman, hi! (puts away his pepperoni pizza) I definitely wasn’t eating pizza at the Hall of Justice’s very special table. '''Superman: '''Ah. Good, good. Fantastic. ''(Harley is seen cackling maniacally) 'Cyborg: 'Confused Superman, is anything... Wrong? 'Superman: '''What? No, no, everything’s great. I just thought maybe you might want to, uh, hang out a little. You know, like you kids say. ''(Penguin fires the missiles from his duck car at Superman) 'Superman: '''Uh-oh. ''(Superman drops his cellphone and Cyborg realises that Joker tricked the Man of Steel into releasing the criminals) (Scarecrow is running away with bags of money while laughing maniacally, Joker throws a dynamite on a car while laughing maniacally, then the car explodes) (Superman picks up his cellphone) 'Superman: '''You know what? Maybe a little help around here wouldn’t be completely unwelcome. ''(Wonder Woman is seen drinking coffee) 'Cyborg: '''Hey, Wonder Woman’s here. You want to ask her? '''Superman: '''No! No, no, no. No need to bother her, chuckles we got this. No real reason to mention it to anyone in the League, ever. '''Cyborg: '''Oh. Ok. Whatever. Happy to help. Just you and me, taking on crime. We’ll be a great team! '''Superman: '''Absolutely. Just like Batman and Robin. Fine, see you soon. Very soon. Please hurry. ''(Superman hangs up and Cyborg is excited to be working with Superman as his sidekick like Batman and Robin) 'Cyborg: 'in giddiness Just like Batman and Robin. (Scene changes to the Gang dumping metal in the Armorwing's stash) 'Hiccup: '''Hopefully the Armorwing will accept it. '''Dagur: '''Why? Hiccup? Why? '''Hiccup: '''Uh, uh, well the dragon uses metal to protect itself, so it would-- '''Dagur: '''No! Why must I be away from my beloved? My heart bleeds without her, like its been ripped from my heaving chest and left to die on a lonely, distant rock. '''Fishlegs: '''Aw, that's so beautiful, Dagur. Very poetic. '''Astrid: '''Ugh. '''Hiccup: '''Hey, is everything all right? '''Dagur: '''Hiccup, brother! I know this question might come as a shock, but... will you honor me by being my best man? sniffles Before you answer, I-I know I don't deserve you, but I-I just can't imagine that glorious day without you by my side. '''Hiccup: 'chuckles Uh, Dagur, I-I don't-- I don't know what to say. 'Dagur: '''Say yes. '''Hiccup: '''Uh.... uh, yes. '''Dagur: '''Oh! Brotherly hug? '''Snotlout: 'to Astrid Hiccup hasn't even chosen a best man? Ugh! That's weird, right?elbows Snotlout in the Stomach Ow! 'Hiccup: '''Oh, hey it's the Armorwing. Quick. Everyone hide. '''Fishlegs: '''It's working, Hiccup. '''Astrid: '''Hiccup? '''Hiccup: '''Yeah? '''AstrId: '''Have you n-noticed anything? I mean does anything look, like, I don't know, different to you? '''Hiccup: '''Yes! How could I miss that? Sighs Right in front of my face the whole time. A Dragon Eye lens! The Armorwing has a Dragon Eye lens on it. sighs again '''Fishlegs: '''I can't believe it! A Dragon Eye lens on a dragon? How did you see it, Hiccup, hidden in all that metal? '''Astrid: '''Of course he did. Hiccup would never miss something as important as that. '''Dagur: '''Don't you die before my wedding. ''(Hiccup approaches the Armorwing and almost tames it) (Dragon Flyers show up) 'Flyer 1: '''Hyah! Come on! '''Hiccup: '''Thanks, bud. '''Astrid: '''Flyers coming in hot! '''Flyer 2: '''Hyah! grunting '''Fishlegs: '''Aah! '''Flyer 1: '''En garde! '''Snotlout: '''Yeah! Keep flying, suckers! Me and Hooky chased 'em off, guys. Hookfang! Snotlout! Oy, oy, oy! '''Astrid: '''No, you didn't. They were scouts. They left to go report in. '''Snotlout: '''You say "scouts," I say "deadly assassins." Who's to say who's right? '''Hiccup: '''Astrid's right. '''Snotlout: '''Shut up, Hiccup. '''Hiccup: '''Look, as soon as Krogan find out we're here, he'll be coming to find out why we're here. We have to find the Armorwing and get the dragon lens off him before they get here. ''(Scene changes to Gotham City) (Gotham City is in chaos with screaming heard from women, car sirens going off and explosions being set off) (Superman tries to stop Harley Quinn, but is distracted by Penguin, then Cyborg lands beside Superman while wearing a cape just like Robin) 'Cyborg: '''Holy garbage truck! Gotham City is filthy with criminals! '''Superman: '''Holy what? Why are you talking like that? Cyborg is wearing a cape Wait. You don’t usually wear a cape, do you, Cyborg? '''Cyborg: '''Uh. Yes. Yes, I do. excited And would you please call me Boy Wonder? ''(Superman and Cyborg land in front of Gotham bank) 'Superman: '''Hmmm. X-ray vision reveals... ''(Superman uses his X-ray vision and found Poison Ivy) 'Superman: '''I believe we’ve found the lady criminal called Poison Ivy! '''Cyborg: '''Holy horticulture, Bat... I mean, Superman! What do we do now? '''Superman: '''Follow my lead! We’ll have this plant back in her pot before you can say evergreen. ''(Superman sets off) 'Cyborg: 'in giddiness Not bad. (Cyborg follows Superman and they approach Poison Ivy) 'Superman: '''I’m sorry, ma’am, but I’m afraid your thieving days are over. '''Poison Ivy: 'gasps You wouldn’t hit a lady, would you, boys? 'Superman: '''Why, no. Of course not. But I mean... '''Poison Ivy: '''Good! ''(Poison Ivy’s Carnivorous plant pushes Superman and Cyborg out of Gotham bank) (Superman and Cyborg land on their backs) 'Superman: '''This maybe more difficult than I thought. '''Cyborg: '''Wonder Woman? '''Superman: '''Ok. Call Wonder Woman. ''(Scene changes to the rest searching for the Armorwing) 'Fishlegs: '''The Armorwing has to be here somewhere. ''(Hiccup walks up to Astrid) 'Hiccup: '''So a-anything you want to... talk about? '''Astrid: '''If you don't already know, I'm not telling you. '''Dagur: '''See that? Classic passive-aggressive move. '''Snotlout: '''He should quit now before it's too late. '''Hiccup: '''Look, if you don't tell me what's wrong, Astrid, how am I supposed to help? '''Astrid: '''Ugh! '''Snotlout: '''And it's too late. '''Astrid: '''Hiccup, I've been wearing this betrothal necklace all day. Did you even notice? No. Never mind. scoffs No, of course you didn't. '''Hiccup: '''Uh, oh, hey! Wow. No, it looks gr-- It looks great. '''Astrid: 'groans Seriously? 'Hiccup: '''Uh... no, no. I mean, yes. Well, it does-- It does look great on you, but-- What would you like me to say? '''Astrid: '''Do you have any idea how that feels, Hiccup? '''Hiccup: '''Astrid, just because I didn't notice the necklace right away doesn't mean I don't care. I don't know. When it comes to accessories, I'm not the noticing type. '''Astrid: '''Oh, well, you had no problem noticing the lens on the Armorwing. Oh, right, wait a minute, because it's a dragon. '''Hiccup: '''Astrid-- '''Astrid: '''It's like I'm invisible to you. '''Snotlout: '''I noticed the medallion right away. Never too late to join Team Jorgenson laughs glares at Snotlout '''Snotlout: '''Okay, yeah, you know... yeah, just an option. '''Astrid: '''Dagur and Mala have known each other a few months, and they can't stand to be apart. We've known each other our whole lives, Hiccup, and I've never felt further away from you. takes off her Betrothal Necklace and throws it at Hiccup ''(Armorwing lands a little bit away and Scene changes to Gotham City) (Cyborg and Superman have been coated by Poison Ivy’s pheromones) 'Poison Ivy: 'laughs So kind of you gentlemen to provide dinner on our first date. Especially when you’re the main course. 'Wonder Woman: '''Mighty Aphrodite! It’s a good thing you boys called for backup! ''(Wonder Woman arrives and wraps her lasso around Poison Ivy) 'Wonder Woman: '''Now. Tell me what you’ve done to my friends? '''Poison Ivy: '''My special plant pheromones have intoxicated your friends and placed them under my control. ''(Poison Ivy’s pheromones intoxicates Wonder Woman) 'Poison Ivy: '''And now I have you, too! ''(Poison Ivy uses Wonder Woman’s own lasso and throws her in one of the mouths of her Carnivorous Plants) 'Poison Ivy: '''We overheard Cyborg’s pathetic call for your help. We’ve been waiting for you. Now the real fun begins! ''(Scene changes to Joker’s Funhouse) (Drumroll plays) (Lights turn on and Superman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg wake up) 'Joker: '''Ladies and gentlemen! Cyborgs, Supermen and Wonder Women! Welcome to Gotham’s preeminent party palace! The Joker Fun House! ''(Joker cackles and Penguin, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy cackle and the spotlights reveal the rides that tortures the villains’ victims) 'Joker: 'voice Fun for us, anyway. (Laughs) voice Oh, Spoony, you’re so bad! (Cackles maniacally) 'Cyborg: '''Woah. Is that a talking spoon? ''(Superman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg get up) 'Superman: '''I’ve had enough of this nonsense, Joker! I’m not falling for any more tricks! '''Joker: '''Did somebody say, "falling"? ''(Joker goes down a slide, cackling maniacally and jumps while pounding his hammer on the ground) (Superman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg look at the High Striker reach 100, and are launched into the shark tank) (Wonder Woman uses her emergency stop, but Superman and Cyborg land in the shark tank’s water) 'Wonder Woman: '''You two need to work on your emergency stops. ''(Penguin laughs maniacally and his Robo-penguins march towards the heroes) 'Penguin: '''Out of the water and into the frying pan! ''(Penguin uses his umbrella to shoot bullets at the Leaguers, Wonder Woman uses her bracelets do deflect the bullets and Superman gets out of the shark tank) 'Superman: '''Give it up, Penguin! Unlike Batman, bullets have no effect on... ''(A fish hits Superman’s face and throws it off) 'Superman: 'Spits What is? What is that?! A fish?! (Penguin fires more fish from the cannon and hits Superman again while Wonder Woman avoids it) 'Superman: 'spits I hate Gotham City! Ugh. Its criminals are so weird! (Cyborg uses his Arm cannon to defeat the Robo-penguins) 'Cyborg: '''Don’t worry, Superman, I’ve activated my internal nose plugs and deactivated my gag reflex! ''(Cyborg flies high) 'Cyborg: '''I’ll pluck that foul fish-flinging fowl! ''(Scarecrow’s biplane flew over Cyborg which causes his head to spin but stops it, then Superman and Wonder Woman are at the same flight as Cyborg) 'Penguin: '(cackles) Unlike real penguins, this one can fly! (Penguin uses his umbrella to fly and land on Scarecrow’s biplane) 'Penguin: '''Scarecrow! Hit 'em with your Fear Gas! ''(Scarecrow and Penguin cackle maniacally) (Scarecrow’s biplane fires Fear Gas missiles, Cyborg uses his cyber-shield, but he, Superman and Wonder Woman get infected by Fear Gas) 'Superman/Wonder Woman/Cyborg: 'coughing Huh? gasps (Superman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg look down and their faces went from clueless to really scared, Superman and Wonder Woman hold on to Cyborg while shaking in fear) 'Wonder Woman: '''Look how high up we are! '''Cyborg: '''No! No! No! '''Superman: '''I’m suddenly afraid of heights! ''(Superman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg fall down) 'Superman/Wonder Woman/Cyborg: 'screaming (Superman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg land on the Deadly Duckies, Penguin cackles maniacally as the Deadly Duckies spin faster, tossing Superman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg on the Carnivorous Fall, the ride rises to the top and the Carnivorous Plant tries to bite Superman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg who are avoiding it and the ride drops with Poison Ivy laughing maniacally. Then Superman is chased by a Robo-clown, Wonder Woman is getting poked by pitchforks and Cyborg is hanging upside down while Joker, Harley Quinn and Penguin laugh maniacally. Then Superman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg are tied upside down freaking out while being surrounded by flaming trash cans, Harley Quinn laugh maniacally while riding her motorcycle. Superman and Wonder Woman are paralysed by laughing mirrors and Cyborg is avoiding a Robo-clown. Then Superman who’s screaming in fear, is on a minecart while the sky is a purple swirl and giant versions of Joker, Harley Quinn, Penguin, Poison Ivy and Scarecrow are laughing maniacally and the minecart stops, sending Superman flying onto the ground with Wonder Woman and Cyborg who are shaking in fear. Then Joker shoves Spoony in front of the three Leaguers) 'Joker: 'voice Ha-ha! Looks like you forgot to “buckle” up! voice (cackles) Too bad! Because the rides are just beginning! (Cackling maniacally) (Superman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg are running away from three Robo-clowns while screaming in fear) (Robin noticed that the Justice Leaguers are being tortured by the criminals while watching from the Bat computer and drinking coffee) (Robin receives a call from Beast Boy) 'Robin: '''Hello? ''(Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire are battling Giganta in Metropolis) 'Beast: '''Hey Robin! Starfire, Raven and I are about to finish off Giganta here in Metropolis! How ‘bout you ditch the cave and join us for our next adventure. Pizza Pandemonium! '''Robin: '''Sorry, Beast Boy. No can do. '''Beast Boy: '''What?! Because it’s a school night? Or is it really because you’re a... ''(Beast Boy turns into a chicken and clucks in mockery, Robin is not amused, then Beast Boy turns back) 'Beast Boy: '''Chicken, get it? Because I became a chicken? ''(Robin presses the button and Superman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg are cowering in fear while being surrounded by Joker, Harley Quinn, Scarecrow, Poison Ivy and Penguin, then the webcam goes back to Beast Boy) 'Robin: '''Save some pizza for me. I have to stay here in Gotham and handle a big problem. ''(Robin turns off the Bat computer and Beast Boy waves goodbye) (Robin sets off to save the Justice League) (Scene goes back to the other riders watching the Armorwing) 'Hiccup: '''Look, we have to get the lens. If we don't, Johann, Viggo and Krogan will hunt down the Armorwing until they have it. Aah! '''Snotlout: '''And how exactly are we supposed to do that? '''Dagur: '''Oh, Snothat. '''Snotlout: '''You know, I thought we were past that! My name- Oh, I get it. It's 'cause I'm wearing a hat. laughs '''Dagur: '''I know a thing or two about winning over people that want me dead. Well, Mala, Heather, uh, Savage, Alvin... Ooh, that merchant from the Northern Market... most of the Archipelago, really. I have a gift for you. '''Hiccup: '''Come on, guys. We can't let him get away. Look out, bud! '''Fishlegs: '''Calm down. We're not here to hurt you. '''Hiccup: '''Toothless, climb! appears in front of the Armorwing ''(Scene changes to Joker’s Funhouse) (Joker, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Scarecrow and Penguin are dancing to celebrate their victory against the Justice League) (Superman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg are placed in a cauldron filled with molten kryptonite while coated in pheromones) 'Wonder Woman: 'sighs This Kryptonite bathtub is... strangely soothing. 'Cyborg: '''Must be those vegetables Poison Ivy added to this soup we’re sitting in. Despite our certain demise I just feel so calm right now. '''Superman: '''I blame the spoon. '''Cyborg: '''Why’s that? '''Superman: '''It’s a soup spoon. '''Joker: '(cackles) voice And very soon now, Spoony, they’ll be boiled away into vapours! And we’ll be rid of half of the world’s most annoying superheroes! voice Emphasis on the soup! in Mock and Normal voices (Scene changes to Hiccup facing Krogan) 'Krogan: '''When my scouts told me you were chasing an Armorwing, I was pretty sure I knew why, but I didn't expect you to deliver the dragon and lens right to me. Thank you. starts to fire a plasma blast Careful, Night Fury, you don't want to hit the poor Armorwing. '''Dagur: '''Ooh-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Who doesn't love a good face-off? '''Krogan: '''You have friends. I have friends. The difference is, I don't care if mine live or die. Now! '''Hiccup: '''Watch out for the Armorwing! '''Flyer: '''Hyah! '''Hiccup: '''Look out! Armorwing throws flaming metal and hits a flyer '''Fishlegs: '''The Armorwing has another defensive move. laughs What an amazing dragon! '''Snotlout: '''Big deal. It tosses metal. So can Gobber. Aah! '''Fishlegs: '''Hiccup, the Armorwing. '''Hiccup: '''I know. It's a powerful move, but it leaves him vulnerable. '''Astrid: '''He's hit! '''Hiccup: '''Fall back! Protect the Armorwing! ''(Scene changes to Joker’s Funhouse) 'Superman: '''Wonder Woman, Cyborg, it was my pleasure to fight alongside you. '''Cyborg: '''Me too. ''(All of a sudden, Robin arrives in the Batcycle) 'Harley Quinn: '''Oh no! It’s Batman! He’s back! '''Joker: '''Pull yourself together! It’s only the Brat Wonder. '''Robin: '''That’s right! And I "wonder" how you’re going to like me shutting down your hot tub of horrors! ''(Robin’s Batcycle fires missiles that extinguished the fires) 'Joker: '''You butting-in bird boy! ''(Robin uses the Batcycle and rams into Penguin, Harley Quinn, Joker, Poison Ivy and Scarecrow) 'Robin: '''Wish I can stay and chat, but I have some friends to save! Out of the pool Justice League! Adult swim is over! ''(Robin’s Batcycle tips over the cauldron, freeing the Justice League, from the pheromones) 'Robin: '''Come on! Before they regroup! ''(Robin took off in his Batcycle) 'Joker: '(groans) Right in the funny bone! (Superman picks up Cyborg who is still tied up) 'Cyborg: '''I just had the strangest dream. There was a hot tub, and Wonder Woman. '''Wonder Woman: '''Wha? '''Superman: '''No time for that now, Cyborg. Up, up, and away! ''(Superman carries Cyborg as he and Wonder Woman fallback to Gotham City) 'Joker: '''Look! The Justice League is running away! Gotham is ours! ''(The criminals cackle maniacally) (Meanwhile back at Gotham City) (Cyborg is squeaking thanks to the hot tub of horror) 'Cyborg: '''Poison Ivy’s soup made my servos squeak. '''Superman: '''Thanks for coming to save us Robin. '''Wonder Woman: '''You really are the Boy Wonder. '''Robin: '''I wouldn’t have had to save you if you had listened to me in the first place. '''Superman: '''Tell me about it! When Batman gets back, he’s going to give me, "the look". Because he loaned me a perfectly good city and I broke it! '''Robin: '''Oh, yes, I know that look. Okay, I’m going to help you clean up this mess. ''(Wonder Woman oils Cyborg’s inside and Cyborg puts his head back on) 'Robin: '''But just because some of our criminals don’t have superpowers doesn’t mean they’re not super-dangerous. '''Cyborg: '''You got that right. '''Robin: '''They’re unpredictable, diabolical, dangerous villains! ''(Robin hops back on the Batcycle) 'Robin: '''And there’s only one way to stop them. '''Superman: '''What way is that? '''Robin: '''The Bat-Way! ''(Scene goes to the gang hiding away from the blasts of the Singetails) 'Snotlout: '''Ugh! We're sitting ducks down here. '''Dagur: '''He's right, Hiccup. It's only a matter of time until we all go boom! '''Fishlegs: '''He can't fly, Hiccup. He's not gonna make it. '''Snotlout: '''We have to do something. come on! Hiccup! looks at Astrid and Astrid walks over to Hiccup '''Astrid: '''I'm with you. '''Hiccup: '''I know. Okay, here's what we're gonna do. '''Dagur: '''Come on, Strykey! Make me proud! '''Krogan: '''He's trying to escape with the lens! '''Hiccup: '''Okay, bud, now's our chance. '''Flyer: '''Why are we stopping? He's getting away! '''Fishlegs: '''Hiccup! '''Hiccup: '''Ah! '''Dragon Hunter: '''Fire! and Astrid look at each other '''Hiccup: '''Snotlout, Fishlegs, I know you guys can carry the Armorwing all by yourselves. '''Snotlout: '''WHAT?! '''Astrid: '''Hiccup and I have some unfinished business. and Hiccup attack the flyers behind them '''Flyer: '''Out of the way! Go there! flyer shoots another by accident Sorry! '''Hunter: '''Quickly '''Dagur: '''Remember me? Ooh. Testy. '''Astrid: '''Oh, no! Dagur! '''Dagur: '''This one's for you, Mala-poo. '''Hiccup: '''Oh, no. KROGAN! You want the lens? GO GET IT! throws the Dragon eye Lens into the ocean '''Dagur: '''Uh oh! '''Fishlegs: '''Hiccup, what did you do? '''Hiccup: '''I gave them the lens. And maybe that will come back to haunt us someday. All I know is today we are saving this dragon. ''(Scene changes to Gotham City) (Scarecrow is chasing two scout kids but Robin defeats scarecrow with his Batarang as Superman, Wonder Woman Cyborg write with a pen and paper while the kids cheer on. Cyborg defeats Penguin by using his arm as a Batarang. Penguin is now handcuffed by Robin. Wonder Woman defeats Poison Ivy with her Lasso and Poison Ivy is now in a cylinder glass.) (Meanwhile on the rooftops) (Commissioner Gordon is tied up to the bat signal) 'Joker: 'voice And now, newly appointed Police Commissioner Spoony, shall review my suggestions for the new rules of Gotham City. (Clears throat) Amnesty for all criminals? (Mock voice) Approved! 'Harley Quinn: '''Wahoo! '''Joker: '(Normal voice) Imprisonment for all Superheroes? (Mock voice) Double approved! 'Harley Quinn: '''Hooray!! '''Joker: '''Commissioner Spoony, oh, you’re the greatest! ''(Superman knocks on the door) 'Superman: '''Knock, knock. '''Joker: '''Who’s there? ''(Joker walks up to the door) 'Superman: '”Ima”. 'Joker: '''Ima who? ''(Superman punches the door, sending the Joker flying towards the Man of Steel) 'Superman: '”Ima” send you right back to Arkham where you belong, Joker! (Wonder Woman captures Harley Quinn with her Lasso and Commissioner Gordon is now untied thanks to Cyborg) 'Joker: '''Oh, knocked out by a knock-knock joke! From the Big Blue Bore Scout! (Chuckles) Now that’s a laugh. (Realizes Spoony is missing) Where’s Spoony?! ''(Robin puts his foot on Spoony) 'Robin: '''Spoony won’t be joining you back at Arkham, Joker. Hope you enjoy eating the Asylum oatmeal. With your hands! ''(Joker blows a raspberry in defeat, he and Harley Quinn are locked up in Arkham for good) (Scene goes to the riders back at the clubhouse) 'Dagur: '''Oh, Eskimo, butterfly, ooh! gasps Beard tickles! I thought of you, darling, every time I sent a dragon flyer screaming and plunging into the sea. '''Mala: '''You are too sweet. '''Tuffnut: ' Yeah, but what about the Dance of Blades? Nothing sweet about disembowelment. 'Mala: '''The Dance of Blades is the first dance between the bride and groom. Traditionally, it takes place on the royal lawn, on fresh "blades" of grass. '''Tuffnut: '''Oh. Okay, well, then that is a terrible name for that dance. '''Ruffnut: '''And what about the gift that everyone is getting after the ceremony, huh? '''Mala: '''Gift bags with Eruptodon trinkets carved from lava. I'm sure by now Throk has worn his little whittler to the nub. '''Ruffnut: '''What? Sweet! ''(Scene changes to the Batcave) (Scarecrow lies on his bed, Poison Ivy is sitting behind the corner, Harley Quinn is pounding on a wall crying, Penguin is sitting back on the wall and Joker is put in his cell) 'Joker: '''Outsmarted by an oversized Boy Scout! I’ll never live it down... Never! Never!! NEVER!!! ''(Then Joker angrily lies on his bed) 'Superman: '''Well that’s the last of them. Behind the walls of completely reliable mental health facility. '''Cyborg: '''And not a moment too soon. Look! ''(Batman, Nightwing and Batgirl arrived home) 'Batgirl: '''Hi, guys! '''Superman: '''Robin, listen... '''Robin: '''I know. Don’t worry. There’s really no reason to let Batman know how... '''Cyborg: '''How Superman released all the inmates from Arkham Asylum? '''Beast Boy: '''The Joker outsmarted Superman with a spoon? '''Starfire: '''How the super-criminals almost succeeded in the wrecking of the city? '''Raven: '''And Robin saved Superman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg from being turned into soup at Joker's Funhouse? '''Superman: '''Yes. Yes, that’s it exactly. ''(Batman, Batgirl and Nightwing use their grapples) 'Superman: '''Batman! Welcome home, Dark Knight! '''Batman: '''Any, trouble while I was away? '''Superman: '''No. Well, I mean, you know, I mean not out of the ordinary. I, uh... ''(Batman looks at Superman suspiciously) 'Superman: '''I cannot tell a lie-i-ie! Joker outsmarted me with a spoon and tricked me into releasing Arkham’s criminals who almost succeeded in wrecking Gotham City! '''Wonder Woman: '''It’s true, Gotham’s criminals are an entirely new level of weird. '''Cyborg: '''They almost turned us into soup. '''Batman: '''Don’t worry, I anticipated every part of that, except the spoon. All that matters now is that the city is safe once again. ''(Superman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg’s faces changed from guilty to relieved) 'Batman: '''Thanks to the four of you. Excellent rescue at Joker’s Fun House, Robin. '''Nightwing: '''Great job, kid. I set a pretty high standard when I was Robin, but you’re taking it to a whole new level. '''Robin: '''Thanks, Nightwing. Thanks, Batman. But how did you know what happened at Joker’s Fun House? '''Batman: '''Because I’m... Batface. ''Wonder Woman, Cyborg and Robin looked confused, then Batgirl and Nightwing laugh while Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire look at Batman with pride (Scene changes to the clubhouse) (Hiccup takes Astrid's hand and pulls her outside of the clubhouse) 'Astrid: '''Don't say anything. I was being silly. '''Hiccup: '''No, you weren't I should have noticed that necklace right away, but it's not about that. I've been taking you for granted. I have, and I realized that today. I couldn't have done any of this without you, Astrid, not the Dragon riders or the Edge. You've always been there for me, and I want to always be there for you. I love you, Astrid Hofferson, with everything I have. And I always will. '''Astrid: 'blushes I know you do. We don't have to be like them. I mean, we have a different kind of-- Oh! kisses Astrid and takes her by surprise and they shared the most amazing and beautiful passionate kiss and then look at each other in a romantic way (Party music starts playing causing both Hiccup and Astrid to look at the screen in confusion) (Scene changes back to the Batcave) (The Justice League and the Teen Titans start goofing off causing Batman to clear his throat at them, which they chuckle sheepishly at him) (A year and two months later) (Scene changes to Metropolis daytime) (Kai, Nya, Jay, Cole, Zane and Lloyd woke up, realizing that they’re not in Ninjago anymore) 'Zane: '''Traveller’s Tea. '''Cole: '''It’s like we’re. No longer in Ninjago. '''Nya: '''The city is all white. And all of the buildings look like... skyscrapers? '''Jay: '''Then. Where are we? ''(Kai spots a sign saying Metropolis: Home of Superman.) '''Kai: '''Metropolis: Home of Superman? '''Lloyd: '''Guys, I think we’re on our new home world. Planet Earth. Trivia *This is the first Lego movie special to feature the Teen Titans. What is more, its members are voiced by those from the Teen Titans animated series. *This will be the first time Batgirl, Nightwing, Robin, and the Joker will have major speaking roles. *This is the first Lego movie special to have a crossover with Dragons: Race to the Edge. *This is the first Lego movie special to have a crossover with Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. *This is the first time we hear Hiccup say he loves Astrid on-screen. *This is the second appearance of the Armorwing. *This is the first time we see Hiccup initiate a kiss instead of the other way around. *The episode’s title means ‘My love’ in Italian. *Snotlout finally realizes that Dagur keeps calling him Snot-hat, is because Snotlout is wearing a hat. *This is the first time Superman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg get infected by Fear Gas and became cowards in front of the criminals of Gotham City. *It has been revealed that Superman hates Gotham City due to the weird criminals. *This is the first movie to have the main characters from Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *This is the first movie we see Batman, Nightwing and Batgirl have minor roles. *Aside from The Lego Movie, this is the first time that nonlego characters made an appearance in a Lego Movie. *Before the credits, the Ninjas wake up and are in Metropolis on Earth, marking a new movie coming this year. Gallery File:The_Bat-Way_Justice_League_Style_1.jpeg File:Cyborg_Symbol.jpeg File:The_Bat-Way_Justice_League_style_2_(Cyborg_Cyber_Organic_Wonder).jpeg File:The_Bat-Way_Justice_League_style_3_(Penguin_defeated).jpeg File:The_Bat-Way_Justice_League_Style_4.jpeg File:Wonder_Woman_symbol.jpeg File:The_Bat-Way_Justice_League_Style_5_(Bat_shaped_lasso_formed._Wonderbat_confirmed).jpeg File:The_Bat-Way_Justice_League_Style_6_(Poison_Ivy_defeated).jpeg File:The_Bat-Way_Justice_League_Style_7.jpeg File:Superman_symbol.jpeg File:The_Bat-Way_Justice_League_Style_8_(Giving_Joker_a_taste_of_his_own_medicine).jpeg File:The_Bat_Way_Justice_League_Style_9_(Superman’s_success_in_Gotham_City).jpeg File:The_Bat-Way_Justice_League_Style_10_(Joker_and_Harley_Quinn_defeated).jpeg File:Because_I’m..._Batface!.jpeg File:Hiccup_and_Astrid_kissing_Dragons_Mi_Amore_Wing_Gotham_City_Breakout_4.jpg|Hiccup and Astrid kissing File:Hiccup_and_Astrid_after_kissing_Dragons_Mi_Amore_Wing_Gotham_City_Breakout.jpeg|Hiccup and Astrid after finishing their passionate kiss. Category:Customs Category:Acceptable customs Category:Custom Movies Category:Custom Movies Category:Custom LEGO DC Comics movies Category:Custom Movies Category:Customs